A Chee and his Yeerk
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: Erek's Yeerk's point of view on his and Erek's relationship during a sharing outing. First time writing for Erek XP Dedicated to Skyflight Erek's Loyalty! Please read and Review


**A Chee and His Yeerk**

** For Skyflight Erek's Loyalty cos she rocks :D Hope you like, dudette! It's the first time I've wrote Erek XP**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination! XD

* * *

  
**

I am a Yeerk.

I don't know what you think about that. You might hate me for it. You might have one of my own wrapped around your brain right now, controlling your thoughts, your actions and your life.

I don't care.

Though misery does love company.

I've only had one host before my currant one and that was a lowly Gedd; the first host given to every Yeerk for half an hour as training. It was my first and in many ways, my only host.

At the moment, I am nothing.

I'm trapped.

Blind.

I've been striped down until all I can feel is a boiling, self-destroying hated. If I could, I would kill the creature that has trapped me, stolen my memories and my life.

It should be the other way round!

I am the Yeerk. A controller of the galaxy, of entire races! My captor hears my empty arrogant thoughts and hears the unfaithful that lies beneath the words; it knows as well as I do that I am stranded.

I hate the creature. It's not a human, though it pretends to be, like the fool it is.

I hate it! I would kill it!

It calls itself 'Erek'.

I am Erek's Yeerk.

Trapped.

I spend my life in a semi-conscious nightmare, barely awake yet always aware.

I dream of those last few moments of freedom; I had fought other Yeerks to get the chance to finally get a human host, and as I wiggled to his ear canal, preparing for the beauty of sight again, I didn't realise I should be pushing someone else forward to live this nightmare instead of me, even if it meant I had to wait longer for a host.

Fool.

I remember those few and only minutes of sight, through the Gedd's eyes; the most perfect moments of my life. The power of a body! The sight! The senses! It infected me like a drug. I heard there were better hosts, stronger hosts; Ones that could see for miles and understand it all. I knew I had to have one; I had to see again, through stronger eyes. It was an obsession!

Then when I finally got my wish, I find that I'm the poor fool of a Yeerk who this android traps and uses and destroys.

I wanted to be free!

I wanted to see!

I wanted to kill this creature.

Everything ate me up inside, until I wanted to die, only the creature has a small but constant supply of Kandrona rays to keep me alive in this cramped, isolating, hell hole…

_Hi._

Humph.

Maybe I forgot to mention that '_Erek' _does occasionally contact me, and sometimes even let me see through his eyes or listen through his ears.

I think he feels guilty.

So he should.

He doesn't even let me see or hear anything important, just a blast of colour or sound every now and again. I try not to let him realise how amazing and mind-blowing each experience is though I think he knows.

I don't need his kindness!

Stupid android.

_What do you want? _I snapped at him.

For some reason, he chuckled a little wearily; I hated him even more.

_I never get a normal 'hello', even inside my own head. _

_Let me out and you'll have your peace. _I sneered, not bothering to wonder what he really meant by that comment.

_Very tempting. _He muttered, his voice filling my whole pathetic universe. _We're at one of your Sharing meetings right now. A picnic by the lake; Yeerks are very original aren't they?_

_Humans enjoy these pointless outings. _I retorted, defending my race though I don't really know why. _These outings make it easy to make them hosts; they are so foolishly tied to their emotions._

_Aren't we all?_

I ignored his musing, as though I wanted to show how unemotional I was by not caring for his opinion.

_Would you like to see it?_

Yes.

_No._

Was I stubborn? Well, maybe.

Just a little.

_I'll take that as a yes. _He sighed, sounding half weary and half amused.

Before I could retort back with some crushingly witty comeback, everything, yet nothing, began spinning; I was suddenly quite dizzy.

I knew what was happening; Erek was connecting me to his eyes, blessing me with a quick glimpse into the world of sight.

Stupid android… I didn't need his kindness or his-

FLASH!

I could see!

If I could, I would have choked with shock. The blues and reds and greens and yellows; all meshed together and thrown into a whole new dimension. I could see everything, everywhere! Detail and colours and space…

_Beautiful, isn't it? _Erek said with a smile in his voice, looking around for my benefit.

I ignored him and concentrated more on our surroundings.

The crowds were cut of by a large mossy tree with long, strong branches spreading out in every direction and speckling the sun with a mass of green and golden leaves. Erek looked away from the rest of the Sharing and stared over a huge lake, all blue and silver, the glass-like surface only disturbed by lily pads or the bubbling as a fish rose up for food. The rest of the lake was boarded by thick green trees, though I spotted a small group of young humans playing with boats on the far side.

It was amazing; it was the world I was now doomed to never be a part of yet it was still mesmerising to a Yeerk who has only seen the world less than ten times in its life.

_Kind of plain. _I complained stubbornly.

For some reason, he found my comment funny.

I was simply staring out at the sparkling lake when Erek let me gain an inkling of his sense of hearing through his ears or whatever it is that Androids have. Not as much so I could hear individual conversation from the mass behind us but enough to listen quietly to the birds sing above us. Music from off somewhere throbbed through my… _his _… skull, all a blur apart from the strong beat. I would have closed my eyes to lose myself in the muffled beat but Erek controlled his eyelids and refused to shut them.

He blinked easily and I was denied that one tiny joy; typical.

Suddenly, he stood up; not that I actually _felt _him stand; more that I saw the ground moving away and made an educated guess.

He swivelled his eyes and focussed on a young human man approaching him from around the tree; he was quite gangly and had black spiky hair and a serious expression that looked strange on such a young face.

"Erek?" He barked, in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I imagine Erek smiled innocently just then. "Enjoying the scenery." He spoke with his mouth, giving the simple answer.

The man's eyes narrowed.

"The Visser…" His words lowered to a hiss after quickly glancing around. "Gave instructions for us to talk to the humans and encourage them to join, not to _enjoy the scenery_."

I suddenly realised I knew who this Yeerk was. Esplin three-oh-three. We had been acquaintances, but that's about it.

"I know perfectly well what the Visser ordered." Erek snapped back; putting on a flawless charade. "I am observing for a few minutes. Plus," Erek added, voice dripping with sarcasm. "That stupid look on your face isn't helping, _Esplin three-oh-three_, are you trying to gain more human hosts, or scare them away?"

Strange, Erek suddenly sounded just like-

I suddenly mentally reeled in horror and disgust.

_They think you're me! _I cried.

Esplin three-oh-three scowled and stalked off.

_You vile creature! You've been using my memories and my mind to trick them!_

Erek turned back to the lake.

_You're part of some ridiculous rebellion aren't you?_

I noticed him rub his holographic temple.

_You're forcing me to betray my entire race, you detestable-_

_Ironic, isn't it? _Erek suddenly snapped to me; he'd never spoken like that before. I'm guessing I'd hit a nerve. _Your entire race depends on enslaving and destroying over races, taking over their very thoughts. And now, look. _

_I knew it. _I sneered, angry and disgusted, not bothering to take in his words. _Some pathetic resistance. You can never take down our might-!_

Your _might? _He countered.

I fell silent.

The other Yeerks didn't even know I was missing, still mistaking me for this… this _thing. _I was still seething but… I don't know why I suddenly felt so passionate. I knew he had been doing this after all; why else tap into my memories and mind? Why else trap me here? But to have it stuffed in my face just brought back all of the primary emotions of anger and hatred and disgust and… sadness.

_Scum. _I spat at him.

I don't know why Erek didn't just cut me off. Just let me go back to my private hell so he didn't have to listen to my accusations. Maybe he felt like he deserved it.

There was silence few a few minutes while we both… or at least, _I _… boiled away in emotion. Eventually, Erek lent back, tilting his head to the sky and allowing me to see the crystal blue sky above us. I ignored him; too busy planning how best to turn the android into a tin can, when I saw it. A few hundred metres above us, skimming misty clouds with ease.

_What kind of bird is that?_ I demanded, without thinking.

_A… hawk…_ Erek answered vaguely, suddenly sounding deep in thought, worried about something or another.

I watched with fascination as the hawk tilted its wings so it glided a little closer to the meeting. It was so… free. The total opposite of me.

It could fly anywhere or do anything on the slightest whim, see through its eyes and see the world without having to wait on a chance. What must it be like? Above from everything, so free; able to just leave it all… I stared hard at it, passionately envying its brown mottled wings and reddish tail spread out to catch the wind.

For some strange reason, Erek seemed bothered by it; he lent forward very slightly, suddenly looking around, trying to act casual, yet his gaze locked onto the hawk whenever his eyes swept past it.

I was about to point out his strange actions (it was quite annoying); when out of the blue I heard it.

A voice.

In my head.

Just like how Erek speaks to me but I had never heard this voice in my life. Not that that's saying much. It sounded young but panicked, so alien it cut into me as much as intense as the hawk's gaze.

_Erek! _It shouted. _We-_

I was forced back into my solitude so fast, my mind was reeling; if it was physically possible, I would have thrown up with the shock of suddenly being thrown back into having no sense of self; blind, deaf and numb…

Why?

My mind shook violently, the feeling of being trapped closing in on me suddenly, as tight as an iron maiden.

Trapped.

Forever.

Trapped!

And I knew, I don't know how, but I knew that I would not be seeing again for a very long time.

I hate that Android!

But why? Why had that voice shocked Erek into locking me away from his thoughts? Was it part of his rebellion? It used thought speak just like Visser three… could it be? An Andalite bandit? I had heard of them just before I was captured. Could this scum really be working with…?

A question knocked me to my senses; why did I care? My thoughts were frozen still, that one question sneering and provoking me. I was cut off from my race and to them, I was as good as dead; they didn't even realise I was no longer with them in the Yeerk pool! Why did I care about my race? Or this whole pointless war for that matter?

I was locked away from everything, half-dead for the rest of my life… and did another soul know? Or care?

…

I think my situation can be described as 'irony'. Erek has talked about 'irony' before and stopped at no lengths about it. I think it's the only thing he is allowed to tell me that justifies himself; all other reasons are kept under lock and key. At least from me.

Yeerks live and kill to control intelligent species and cut them from reality so we can have our own selfish slice of the world and now I, once a perfect example of a ruthless Yeerk, was being forced into the other role.

Ironic, that.

I suppose the irony Gods are looking down at me now, laughing.

…

I hate the irony Gods too.

* * *

**-.- Thanks for reading! :D Please review my duckies XD**


End file.
